


Stealing the Prince...ess

by Lana_the_salty_banana



Category: Original Work
Genre: Human, M/M, Ransom, Sexy Dragon, Transformation, dragon - Freeform, dragon dick, technically interspecies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 17:19:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18595876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lana_the_salty_banana/pseuds/Lana_the_salty_banana
Summary: dragon kidnapped a prince by mistake and things get sexy.





	Stealing the Prince...ess

            “I expect my gold tomorrow, or else you will be a king without a kingdom, or a lineage.” The dragon’s voice billowed throughout the room like thunder. The silver-scaled dragon lifted his head, smoke trailing from the side of his mouth. He roared triumphantly, causing anyone still standing to fall to their knees.

            He pulled his arm up, a squirming princess between his talons. Raising his wings, he cast the room in twilight, and with a single flap, like a clap of thunder, flew into the sky. In a single flap, he was at bird’s height above the castle, another flap sent him even further.

            “Don’t worry princess, you’ll live, so long as your father cooperates.” The dragon smirked to the struggling royalty in his paw. He thought he heard her say something, but her voice was caught in the wind as he flew to his cave in the mountains.

            Despite the fact she was kidnapped and held for ransom by a dragon, the view was astounding, the princess’s lack of struggling made the dragon smirk. In no time at all he landed at his cave entrance. It was large, intimidating, with jagged rocks making it look like a gaping maw.

            He walked with loud steps, one claw never touching the ground, since it held his captive. His claws clacking against the stone in a steady rhythm. “So, I don’t have much in terms of…comfort, but anything you need I should be more than able to supply. A hostage is no use dead.”

            The dragon walked up to a small pile of gold and other valuables he had acquired through…other means. He set the princes down next to it and noticed something that made things a little awkward.

            “Well that much is just fine, but as I’ve been trying to tell you: I’M A PRINCE, NOT A PRINCESS!” The young man’s voice echoed through the cave, causing the dragon to shrink back slightly. To be fair, with his flowing robes and longer hair, it was easy to confuse him at first glance for a woman.

            “Well…it matters not.” The dragon strode past the fuming royalty, laying down next to his pile of treasure. “Your father will still pay the ransom, one way or another. Either to get you back, or to ensure his kingdom remains safe.”

            The prince sighed, walking up to the dragon’s face, looking down at him. “If you’re going to keep me here, at the very least humor me.”

            The dragon rolled his eyes, lifting his head up so that he was looking down at the prince. “Very well. How can this _humble_ dragon kidnapper humble the prince?”

            His condescending tone didn’t do anything to perturb the prince, who only crossed his arms as he looked up to the dragon. “First off, what is your name. Mine is Julius. Firstborn of-”

            “Yes yes, I know your lineage. My name is Kidrith. There, now we are acquainted now could you please-”

            “Is it true that dragons can transform?” Kidrith tilted his head at Julius.

            “I’m surprised you even knew to ask that.”

            Julius smiled, “I spend a lot of time in the library. I am very fond of knowledge, of any shape or form.” Kidrith stood up, walking slowly around his treasure and around Julius, the prince following his movements.

            “Well, if you are so curious, it is true.” He continued to circle him, eyeing him up and down. “I assume you’d like to see it?” Julius nodded, a scant smile on his face. Kidrith smiled, the prince was doing well to mask his feelings, but the smell of fear permeated the air.

            Kidrith stopped his circling, his body unmoving, unsettlingly so. Then his scales shimmered, like water cascading down its surface. His tail moved, or at least, it appeared to, but as Julius looked, he noticed it was shrinking, Kidrith’s entire body was.

            Little by little his body pulled towards his head, compressing in glowing light. And soon it moved in front of Julius, almost blinding him. But it faded away, and in front of him stood a tall man, naked, with scales covering parts of his body.

            “Happy boy?” His voice sent a shiver of excitement up Julius’s spine. It wasn’t as deep as it was when he was a dragon, but it sounded smoother, like silk. It gave Julius and odd sensation, one that he could feel directly in his loins.

            “Y-yes. I am, and, I must say, you are…quite the looker in this…form.” Julius’s eyes drifted down along Kidrith’s body. He was much slimmer than he was expecting, but his body was so well defined with muscle that he oozed power. Wings sprouted from his back, a tail swished behind him, and…his cock.

            “I think, from the attention you’re giving certain parts of me, I’m more than a looker~” His voice portrayed the mood very well. “I don’t transform often, because a side effect of the magic…leaves me a little needy~”

            Julius licked his lips. Kidrith’s cock was standing tall and proud. It was a dark shade of grey at the base and tapered to a bright white to its tip. It was knotted at the base, ribbed along the underside, and the tip vaguely resembled a dog’s penis. Not that Julius had taken note of canine’s cocks just…an observed detail.

            “Well…I simply noticed that…um…” Julius simply could not speak, he was just too caught up in the moment. Kidrith took advantage, closing the small gap between the two, placing his clawed hands on Julius’s shoulders, and pushing him to his knees.

            “Well, instead of running your mouth, why not just leave it open~” Julius gulped, but deep down…he couldn’t resist. He opened his mouth, not even hesitating to take Kidrith’s cock past his lips. The dragon growled in his throat, placing his hands on the back of Julius’s head as he began to violate the prince’s mouth.

            He was strong and commanding, but never overly rough. His cock reached just the right place to make Julius gag, but not choke. His eyes felt heavy as he merely abandoned any thoughts of resisting, letting the dragon have his way with his throat.

            “This has to be the best throat I’ve ever taken. I…fuck~” Kidrith almost howled as he gave one massive thrust, burying his cock into Julius’s throat. His come was molten hot, almost burning Julius’s throat. But it was so tasty that he simply swallowed it up like a greedy cat with cream.

            “Oh…that was nice.” Kidrith chuckled as he pulled his softening cock from the prince’s throat, leaving him slightly dazed, his tongue hanging from his mouth, drool and cum dripping from it. He reached a hand down to cup Julius’s chin, tilting it up to look at him, as the prince slowly came back to reality.

            “More~”

            Kidrith smiled, his cock hardening at the sight of the prince’s begging. He pushed him back gently, kneeling down over him as he slowly pulled his trousers down. “Don’t worry sweet prince, I’ll give you more than you can ever hope to handle. I might keep you…after I get my ransom~”


End file.
